You Go First
by lovepeetaeverlark1
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are best friends and they live with eachother. What happens when they decide they want to be more than friends but are having issues telling one another? MODERN DAY ( Mini Story)


Peeta and I have been best friends forever. Right after highschool we both decided to move to the city and get an apartment together, like sharing it both because the city is big and we didnt want to be alone. Also we are always together, Peeta has always been my my family died... well when my dad and sister died he was there for me, when my mom also checked out on me and lunged herself into work forgeting all about her daughter. Peeta was there also when the guy I thought I "loved" Gale Hawthorne broke my heart by sleeping with my best friend Madge who was dating Peeta at the time.

He dumped her imediatley and stayed with me while I cried my heart out. I was truly heart broken because out of all the women he could've cheated with,he just had to cheat on me with Madge my so called best friend. I'm not gonna lie and say that I was angry when Peeta announce his relationship with Madge, I wasnt happy at all even though I was with Gale and I didnt really care for my feelings because I though it was jealously that he'll spend more time with her than me ! He obviously spent more time with me maybe thats where Madge and Gale decided to hook up, which their secret affair didnt last long because Peeta and I caught them having a full on make out scene on our couch. Peeta was there through it all... That Peeta was always there. Always. I realized the depth of my feelings towards Peeta a while ago. I realized that I loved him more than anything in the world. Love. Something that can either make you stronger or kill you slowly and painfully like it did to my mom.

Thats why I havent really said anything to Peeta because if I do and he doesnt feel the same... I'll be devastated and broken beyond repair. Yeah im probably being really dramatic but its true. He is honestly to only person in this world that I know I love. He owns a bakery, yeah he's handsome, blond, funny, romantic and he bakes! I dont really understand why he hasnt gone on any dates lately. I havent been on dates since Gale because the only person I want is Peeta but, I bet he's got girls lining up outside of the bakery.

Which ofcourse that makes me very angry so a couple months ago I took his phone and snapped a couple pictures of him and I and put them as his home and lock screen. He still hasnt changed them which makes me extremely happy, I get very jealous when it come to Peeta. I just cant help it. I can say that he spoils me so much which seriously makes me fall for him even more because he is so attentive and charming and he gets this smile that he only gives me which is like a teasing but with a hint of shyness its just perfect. Since we've been living together, we've been having christmas just the two of us. I'm going to be honest I kinda had a crush on Peeta all throughout high school. I would scribble Katniss Mellark all over my notebooks. I got so scared that he would find out or that I would fall for him even more so I decided to go out with Gale. Which seriousy didnt work out because here I am talking to myself about my immense love towards Peeta.

Yeah I'll say it, I am in love with Peeta Mellark. My baker. My best friend. My dandiloin. My sunshine. My muse.

He's so sweet but trust me when he is angry... He's someone else. After the Gale and Madge situation, Peeta suggested that we go to a bar and when we got there. He went to go get us drinks when a man probably fresh out of college came up to me and asked me to dance. I obviously said no and was about to start walking away when the guy grabbed my arm pretty tightly. At any situation that happens i'm usually fast at reacting and hurting someone but the guy had grabbed me sooo hard that any sudden movement was like being burnt with fire. Like dammit it hurt, I was getting really scared about this guy and then I see Peeta. When he catches where I am. His face breaks into a smile, that quickly turns into a face that I have never seen, not even when we found Gale and Madge was he this angry. Next thing know Peeta is beside me and literally beating the man down, I had never ever seen Peeta fight. He was in the wrestling team and all but this was different.

This was him protecting me. Him putting me before himself. I fell for him even more, totally forgeting about the Gale and Madge situation that night. After that fight Peeta was there for my every need. He even called my job and told them to let me have an emergancy break.

He just made me feel so special that week. He makes me feel like that everyday but that week I had finally realized the extent of my little highschool crush. I dont know wthat I would do without Peeta honeslty I cant even explain it. When he's away, I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest and stepped on with sharp shoes. Im such a drama queen I can't help it. \

I'm so ready for Peeta to come home now. I hope he brings cheese buns... Oh another reason I love Peeta, he makes the best cheese buns ever. They are just so perfect I love it!

Tonight. Tonight, Tonight i'll tell Peeta I love him. I'm gonna tell him before its too late, doesnt matter if he feels the same way or not im gonna risk it all.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Peeta:

Ive had such an exhaustion day at the bakery, seriously hoildays are the busiesest days of the year which is a blessing and a curse. All I know is that im going to be able to go home early because of all the stress from working and I hired a new person and they seem to have it all under control.

Which is good to me because again I get to go home and see Katniss. Katniss. Katniss Everdeen, my best friend and the woman I am desperatly in love with for the longest time. I used to be so jealous of Gale for having Katniss all to himself, one of the many reasons I started to date Madge so I could forget about Katniss. It only made it harder when I found out they were best friends. To be honest I wasnt angry or anything when I found out that Madge was cheating on me. What did upset me was that Gale broke Katniss's heart and well she deserved better. Like me. Haha yeah right Katniss would never look at me as more than a friend which I wish she did.

Finnick is always I mean is always bugging me to tell Katniss how I truly feel but im afraid that she wont feel the same. I will not only lose my best friend but also a place to live. Reminder Katniss and I live together. I cant have her feeling uncomfortable, My days usually consist of thinking only about Katniss, im baking cookies its about Katniss. Im baking wedding cakes its all about Katniss. I hope she likes me back, I would seriously be one of the happiest men alive...

You know what tonight is the night. Im gonna tell Katniss how I truly feel. I'm not gonna care about the consequences. I should take her out to eat or something. Maybe I should just stay home and bring a couple snacks and then tell her... I'm so nervous that im not even thinking about how unromantic it'll be.

Okay. Okay Peeta Mellark you are just rambling on. Oh my phone just vibrated.

Its Katniss, just the right person tha I wanted to talk to.

"_Hey Peeta, How busy is the bakery today?"_

"**Its alright, not as busy as it usually is. I just finished making cheese buns and the new guy knows what he is doing so i'll be home in a bit."**

" _Thats great Peeta, Um I guess ill see you soon then? Oh and please dont forget to bring me some cheese buns I will be your best friend forever!:)"_

"**Katniss you are my best friend, nothing can ever change that. Ever, i'll see you home ill see you in a bit im hoping into the car as we speak and make some hot chocolate."**

"_Alright, I will. Be careful sweetie" _

"**Alright, see you in a bit."**

The whole ride home, thats all im thinking of. How? How exaclty am I going to ask my best friend if she'll go out with me. How stupid does that sound? I sound like a complete horny man child thats had it hard for his best friend for the longest time. Okay maybe I am like that!

Katniss is the woman I love more than life itself... Maybe i'll never tell her but i'd rather take my chances than to never try. I dont think I could stand the fact of seeing Katniss being with another man or oh to even think the unthinkable, Katniss getting married to another guy that isnt ME?

That gave me a heart ache, no I refuse to think like that! Katniss will be mine, oh dear goodness well as long as she wants to be mine and i'll be hers. I've been so caught up in my own thoughts that I really dont even realize that one its snowing and two im already home. Im going to tell Katniss tonight.

I go to open the door and I feel something jump on me and I realize its Ktaniss. I swear that girl will be the death of me!

" Ahhhhh what are you doing Kat?! You scared me half to death!" She's laughing ofcourse.

" Well I just wanted to jump on my best friend, I saw my chance and I took it, sooooo how was your day?! If you aren't tooooo tired maybe we could go out and grab a bite to eat or we could just stay here? I mean I have a lot of unwatched movies that i'd love to watch with you so pleaseeee can we do something tonight?"

She asks I was planning to take her out but the weather is getting pretty bad.

"Katniss the weather is gettig pretty bad, how about I go make us some snacks and you get the movies ready huh?! And go grabs some blankets so we aren't cold watching them?"

I as her and she jumps up from the couch and runs towards the closet were we have th blankets.

I'll tell her I will. I have to tell her before its tooo late! Again im so caught up in my thoughts that I dont even realize Katniss laughing and about to start the movies!

"Katniss Everdeen did you seriously just start the movie without me? Ohhhh Im gonna get you"

I hear her squeal and I start tickling her and she's going hysterircal " PPEEEEEEETTTAAA DONT PLEASEEEEE AHAHAHAHAHAHA IM GONNA DIE OF LAUGHTER!"

I just keep tickling her. I love her, and ive never been so certain in my life. 'Kiss her dummy Kiss her its your timmmmeee' I look at Katniss right in the eye, I guess its time.

" Katniss I gott-"

Im cut off by Katniss kissing me, on the lips! Whats going on?

**Im so sorry I havent been able to update but now im on break so ill have more time to write. I think I will write one more chapter to this mini story I have it writen down in my notebook but I cant fiiiinnnnd it! OH AND IM ABOUT FINISHED WITH THE EPILOGUE FOR LOVE THAT NEVER ENDS! I hope you guys enjoy! If you have any questions I do have an instagram and I also have a kik (love_peeta_everlark)**


End file.
